I can be your Peterpan
by park hyun in
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Chanyeol seorang straight yang merasa sakit hati karena dihianati yeojachingunya, bertemu seorang namja manis yang kembali membuat hari-harinya berwarna. Perlahan, melupakan kenangan indah masa lalunya dan berpindah keyakinan bahwa ia mencintai laki-laki.[GANTI SUMMARY] WARNING! THIS YAOI. CHANBAEK or BAEKYEOL.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : I Can be your PETERPAN

Author : Park Hyun In a.k.a Filla

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other member

Gendre : Friendship, Shounen-ai

Lenght : Chaptered

Rated :** T**

Pairing : ChanBaek

**Warnings:**

YAOI, BL (Boys Love)

Typo(s)

.

**.**

If you don't like this story.

.

please leave from this page.

**.**

If you do not like **Yaoi****.**

.

please close this page

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING~~~^^^

.

Prologue

.

.

Vancouver, Kanada.

"_Chanyeol, I'm sorry. I can't continue this Relationship. I want to Break Up!_" Tandas Sulli pada pria tinggi dihadapannya. Pria itu tampak terkejut, matanya membulat dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"_Break Up? Are you serious, Sulli?_" Seru Chanyeol. Perasaanya mulai tidak enak, kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sulli langsung menohok hatinya.

Sulli menghela nafas kasar. Ia memberanikan diri menatap mata bulat Chanyeol. "Yes_, I'm serious. Really serious Park Chanyeol!_"

"_But... Why? Don't you love me anymore?_" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"_This_ _separation is the best way for us. I will go to Japan in three days. I hope you don't ever contact me again!_" Ungkap Sulli pada Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan mata yang memancarkan kesedihan.

"_Sulli, I'm sorry. Give me one more chance. We can do it with a long distance relationship!_" Chanyeol memohon pada Sulli.

Sulli meremas ujung baju seragam sekolahnya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa agar Chanyeol dapat merelakannnya pergi.

"_I'm sorry Chanyeol, but I can't. I've loved someone for a long time and sorry, THAT PERSON ISN'T YOU CHANYEOL!_" Nada suara Sulli meninggi. Mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol mematung. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka jika selama ini Sulli tidak bahagia bersamanya, bahkan Sulli juga tidak mencintainya. Hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani dua tahun lamanya harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Apalagi tadi? '_I've loved someone for a long time'_? lalu selama ini apa? Sandiwarakah!

"_why? Why are you doing this for me? Don't you love me?_"

"_Yeah, I don't love you! I NEVER LOVE YOU PARK CHANYEOL!_" Sulli berteriak di hadapan Chanyeol, bulir air matanya sudah tidak dapat di bendung. Sulli melangkahkan kaki nya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri mematung taman belakang sekolah. Beruntung jam pelajaran sudah berakhir setengah jam lalu.

Chanyeol termangu, mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca. Hatinya perih memandangi kepergian Sulli. Inikah rasanya sakit hati karena putus cinta? Sudah sepantasnya Sulli memutuskannya dan lebih memilih bersama orang lain yang dapat membahagiakannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Satu pesan diterima... dari Sulli.

KLIK

Chanyeol menekan tombol 'open' pada ponselnya.

_From : My Lovely Tink*_

'_Chanyeol, you must never forget our memories. I will miss you so much my Prince. I'm sorry... goodbye my love" _

_._

_._

_._

"Yeol..."

"...Hey Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Kevin Wu. Sepupu Chanyeol dengan suara yang keras tepat di telinganya.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, mata yang semula menatap kosong pada air kolam di halaman rumahnya, kini beralih menatap sosok tinggi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Jadwal penerbanganmu akan dimulai pukul delapan besok pagi. Jadi kemasilah barang-barangmu sekarang!" Ucap Kris pada Chanyeol yang masih saja menatap air kolam di hadapannya.

Kris tahu, hari ini suasana hati Chanyeol sedang tidak baik. Kris tahu Chanyeol sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Sulli, mereka bahkan tidak bertemu dan berkomunikasi sebulan ini. Kris juga dapat melihat perubahan yang ditimbulkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol lebih banyak diam dan selalu bersikap dingin pada orang di sekitarnya, termasuk Kris. Sungguh, Sulli membawa perubahan yang sangat drastis bagi hidup Chanyeol.

Itulah sebabnya Kris menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Negeri tempat kelahirannya, Korea Selatan.

Kris ingin Chanyeol lebih berkonsentrasi pada pelajarannya, dan mungkin saja Chanyeol bisa menemukan pengganti Sulli disana. Kris tidak mau Chanyeol terus-terusan mengingat kenangan pahitnya disini. Setidaknya, hanya itu yang dapat Kris lakukan agar Chanyeol dapat lebih baik.

"Gomawo Hyung" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris lalu bangkit dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia tempati berdua bersama Kris.

Kris memandang punggung sepupunya itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku harap kau dapat menemukan pengganti Sulli disana, Yeoll." Gumam Kris.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menopang dagunya di kayu penyangga balkon. Mata onyxnya meredup seiring jatuhnya butiran bening dari sudut matanya.

Semilir angin malam berhembus menerpa wajah tampannya yang terlihat berantakan malam ini. Bagaimana tidak. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Kanada, meninggalkan banyak kenangan indah sekaligus pahit disini.

_Sulli, aku harap kau bahagia disana. Hidup bahagia dengan orang pilihanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Rasa cinta ini masih untukmu_

_._

_._

_._

Annyeong*tereak pake tao :D

Perkenalkan, saya orang baru disini. Saya author pemula dan ini juga FF pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan.

Ohya, saya 98line*gak ada yang nanya :p*pundung.

Chap ini baru teaser nya aja. Saya mau lanjutin ni FF kalau banyak responnya dari readers.

Review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya dan untuk kelanjutan FF ini.

Dan buat silent readers*CUP. Tuh gue kasih kiss buat kalian. :*

So, TBC or DELETE?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : I Can be your PETERPAN

Author : Park Hyun In a.k.a Filla

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other member

Gendre : Friendship, Shounen-ai

Lenght : Chaptered

Rated :** T**

Pairing : ChanBaek

Other cast : find it by yourself

**Warnings:**

YAOI, BL (Boys Love)

Typo(s)

If you don't like this story.

.

please leave from this page.

**.**

If you do not like **Yaoi****.**

.

please close this page

.

.

.

**I Can be your PETERPAN Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**Filla Present~**

**HAPPY READING~~~^^^**

.

.

.

.

**Seoul, South Korea. **

Pagi ini, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk berdiam diri di kamar sambil membaca buku cerita fiksi kesukaannya. Sama seperti hari libur lainnya, namja manis ini selalu mengisi waktu luang dengan membaca buku.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari luar kamar. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya segera meletakan bukunya di atas kasur lalu beralih membuka pintu tersebut.

"Baekki, bisakah kau membantu Eomma?" tanya Mrs. Byun saat pintu kamar tersebut terbuka.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk polos menjawab pertanyaan eomma nya. "Ada perlu apa eomma?"

"Bisakah kau menjemput Luhannie di bandara pagi ini Baekki?" tanya Mrs. Byun. "Pesawatnya sudah mendarat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Luhan hyung datang kesini? Apa eomma bercanda, dia kan masih harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Cina?"

"Eomma tidak bercanda Baekki-ah, apa Luhannie tidak memberi tahumu?" Mrs. Byun menghela nafas pelan. "Luhannie akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disini dan dia akan tinggal di rumah kita untuk sementara waktu."

"Wah! Benarkah eomma?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar layaknya anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, eomma tidak akan berbohong padamu. Cepat bersiap, Luhannie terlalu lama menunggu." Mrs. Byun beranjak keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Siap eomma!" ucap Baekhyun beserta cengiran khasnya.

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang ada di atas nakas. Dia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan men-dial nomor seseorang.

"Yeoboseo Kyungie-ah..."

"..."

"Biasakah kau menemaniku ke Incheon Airport sekarang, aku akan menjemput Luhannie hyung."

"..."

"Oh, Luhan hyung itu sepupuku. Jadi bagaimana, apa kau mau menemaniku sekarang?"

"..."

"Yeayy, gomawo Kyungie-ah."

"..."

Baekhyun segera menutup ponselnya, ia tersenyum lebar, meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas dan bergegas menuju kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

Bandara Incheon selalu ramai setiap harinya. Seperti pagi ini, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berada di ruang tunggu bandara untuk sekedar menjemput sanak saudara, termasuk dua orang namja cantik sebut saja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, dengan T-shirt putih dilapisi dengan sweater abu-abu dan celana jeans yang terlihat pas dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan namja manis bermata bulat disampingnya adalah Do Kyungsoo, sahabat sekaligus teman satu kelas Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara cemprengnya. Membuat orang-orang memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Kyungsoo yang berada di samping Baekhyun segera menunduk meminta maaf. Maklum, sahabatnya memang suka berteriak. -_-

"Baekki-ah!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya lalu dia berjalan cepat –sedikit berlari– ke arah Baekhyun.

Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka masih berada di tempat umum dan banyak sekali orang disini, mereka berdua berpelukan sambil melompat-lompat. like _a child, right?_.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berpelukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dua sosok namja cantik dihadapannya. Oke, disini memang banyak namja cantik -_-

"Aigoo, mianhae Kyungie." Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

Kyungsoo memberikan isyarat pada Baekhyun, dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan –dia-siapa-kenapa-kau-tidak-perkenalkan-padaku–.

Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan itu hanya tersenyum lebar, senyum khasnya yang seperti anak kecil. "Perkenalkan Luhan hyung, ini Kyungie, sahabatku." Ucap Baekhyun. "Dan, Kyungie perkenalkan ini Luhan hyung, sepupuku"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo lalu berjabat tangan dan saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat sosok tinggi dengan kulit putih bersih serta T-shirt hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal.

"Sehunnie!" teriak Baekhyun –lagi-_-, lalu berlari kearah seseorang yang dipanggilya dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie' yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang dari arah berlainan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan _hot chocolate_ di tangan kanan dan tatapan yang terfokus pada smartphonenya.

BRUKK

Baekhyun merasakan tubuh kecilnya terpental(?) kebelakang setelah dirinya menabrak seorang raksasa –menurutnya– yang berdiri di hadapannya dan tidak sedikitpun berniat menolongnya.

"YAK!" teriak Baekhyun. "Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Kenapa kau menabrakku eoh!" Baekhyun berdiri, matanya menatap tajam pada namja tinggi di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak menabrakmu." Jawab namja tinggi itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jaket kulitnya yang terkena tumpahan hot chocolate. "Lihat pakaianku jadi kotor karena ulahmu!"

"Terserah itu bukan urusanku **Raksasa **bodoh. Jelas-jelas kau yang menabrakku!"

"Kau!"

"APA!"

"BAEKKI-ah/CHANYEOL HYUNG!"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Baekhyun sebelum mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang di bandara ini. "Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku lelah." Ucap Luhan dengan segera menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Chanyeol hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memandang kepergian Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan pakaianku." Jawab Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Kita bersihkan pakaianmu." Titah Sehun.

"Pulang... Kemana?"

"Rumahmu. Kris hyung sudah menyiapkannya. Ayo!"

.

.

.

"Aku berjanji, jika aku bertemu raksasa itu lagi. Aku tidak segan-segan memotong tangannya!"

TAK

"Aku berjanji, jika raksasa itu muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aku akan melemparkan sepatuku yang indah ini ke wajahnya!"

TAK

"Aku berjanji, jika orang idiot itu meminta maaf padaku-..."

"-aku akan mengakui jika wajahnya sangat tampan." Ucap Luhan memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Yakk! Luhan hyung!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya dengan mata melotot(?) tajam pada Luhan. Sayangnya, itu sangat imut menurut Luhan.

"Kenapa? Memang wajahnya tampan kan?" ucap Luhan bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba wajah Baekhyun memanas mendengarnya. "Ti-tidak! Dia tidak tampan. Dia idiot. Raksasa idiot!"

Luhan tersenyum penuh arti kearah Baekhyun. "Tidak mau mengaku eoh?"

"Aishh... Luhannie hyunngg!"

Takut terkena lemparan bantal strawberry milik Baekhyun, Luhan berlari meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun sambil tertawa lebar, ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Kamarnya yang terletak tepat di depan kamar Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun masih merah padam. Entah mengapa perkataan Luhan tadi ia akui kebenarannya. Wajah tampan, postur tubuh yang tinggi.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat bayangan 'raksasa idiot' itu merasuki pikirannya. Sepertinya otak Baekhyun sudah tekontaminasi 'raksasa idiot'.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai." Teriak Sehun gembira.

Mobil yang di tumpangi Sehun dan Chanyeol berhenti pada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan mewah yang terletak tidak jauh dari pusat kota.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut dengan Sehun yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menarik koper besarnya dan Sehun yang membawa tas ransel dan beberapa paper bag yang berisikan barang-barang perlengkapan Chanyeol.

"Sehun, aku lelah. Bisa kau buka pintunya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Wait a minute hyung!" Sehun merogoh saku celananya. Membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke rumah tersebut. Terlihat bagian dalam rumah itu bergaya minimalis dengan sedikit aksen _victorian _yang membuat rumah ini tampak elegan dan mewah.

"Berapa uang yang Kris hyung habiskan untuk membeli rumah ini?" gumam Sehun yang masih dapat di dengar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa lalu menyadarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta Kris hyung untuk membeli rumah ini. Aku bisa menyewa apartemen untuk tempat tinggalku sendiri." Chanyeol berdiri lalu menghampiri Sehun yang tengah memakan apel yang di ambil dari dapur.

"Dimana kamarku? Berikan kuncinya!"

"Wow... _Keep calm, dude!_" Ucap Sehun lalu melemparkan kunci ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah barunya. Ia memutar kunci kamar, berjalan masuk lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang empuk.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar, bayangan itu kembali. Yeoja cantik yang selalu memenuhi setiap ingatannya, yeoja yang sangat ia cintai, yang meninggalkannya demi namja pilihannya.

'Sulli, I've moved on to forget about you. But, I'm never to forget our memories. I hope we will meet again. This heart is for you'

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati balkon kamarnya. pandangannya menyapu sekeliling, tiba-tiba matanya fokus pada satu tempat. Diseberang sana, Jendela balkon yang terbuka menampakan sosok kecil ramping dengan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh putih mulusnya sebatas dada. Menampilkan paha mulus dan kaki jenjangnya. Oh, sungguh penampilan yang sempurna di hari terik seperti ini.

Tapi, jika dilihat lebih teliti. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengenal sosok itu, bertubuh kecil, ramping, berkulit putih mulus. Ia mencoba melihat sosok itu lebih dekat, balkon kamarnnya memang tidak berada jauh dari tempat sosok itu, mungkin dalam sekali lompatan, Chanyeol dapat menyebrang kesana dan dapat melihatnya lebih jelas.

Perlahan, sosok kecil itu berbalik untuk menutup gorden jendelanya yang terbuka, membuat Chanyeol segera menunduk guna menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya.

Chanyeol sempat melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Oh God..." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

Ia tahu sekarang, sosok itu adalah '_puppy' _kecil yang dia temui di Airport pagi ini. Oh, dunia ini memang sempit.

'Apa aku akan megikuti jejak Kris hyung?

.

.

menyukai laki-laki?'

.

.

.

_Semua berubah semenjak sosokmu datang dalam hidupku_

_Dirimu yang bercahaya menerangi kegelapan hatiku_

_Perlahan... mengapus kenangan itu_

_Kenangan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kulupakan._

_._

_._

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Annyeong Readers-deul. Ada yang nungguin FF ini gak?*gak ada, pundung :(

Maaf updatenya telat, saya harus berjuang dulu, soalnya pas masuk sekolah langsung ada ulangan mendadak. Seminggu pula :/

Sempet bingung juga sih, mau lanjut atau hapus aja ni FF, soalnya respon cuma dikit :(. Tapi saya pikir-pikir gakpapa deh dilanjutin, saya gak ngarepin review yang banyak, yang penting Readers terhibur dengan FF **ChanBaek** ini.

Eh kenapa Filla jadi curcol*plakk

Semoga readers sekalian terhibur... :*

Makasih banget yang udah mau review kemaren :*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : I Can be your PETERPAN

Author : Park Hyun In a.k.a Filla

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol and Other member

Gendre : Friendship, Shounen-ai

Lenght : Chaptered

Rated :** T**

Pairing : ChanBaek

Other cast : find it by yourself

**Warnings:**

YAOI, BL (Boys Love)

Typo(s)

If you don't like this story.

.

please leave from this page.

**.**

Ifyoudo not like**Yaoi****.**

.

please closethispage

.

.

.

**I Can be your PETERPAN Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Filla Present~**

**HAPPY READING~~~^^^**

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun mengutuk Ahn seongsangnim karena memberi tugas sebanyak ini, belum lagi mata pelajaran yang di ajarkan sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya.

**MATEMATIKA.**

Mendengarnya saja telinga Baekhyun sudah sakit, apalagi jika harus melihat angka-angka yang tertulis yang hanya akan membuat perutnya mual. Baekhyun sangat membenci Matematika, berbanding terbalik dengan sepupunya, Xi Luhan yang sangat menggemari pelajaran membunuh ini.

Baekhyun mencoba berfikir sekali lagi, di lihatnya angka-angka yang tertera di dalam buku tebal itu, cukup lama, sampai suatu insiden bandara pagi tadi melintas diotaknya. Dan dapat Baekhyun lihat, angka-angka di buku itu berubah menjadi wajah 'raksasa idiot' yang seolah mengejeknya karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan PR nya.

"Raksasa idot gila! Aku membencimu, pergi kau dari fikirankuuu!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul kepalanya.

Luhan tersenyum sinis melihat kearah Baekhyun yang tengah memukul kepalanya. Pasti karena raksasa idiot itu lagi, batin Luhan. Jangan tanya kenapa Luhan bisa ada di kamar Baekhyun saat ini, karena ia tengah mendapat tugas dari Mrs. Byun untuk mengawasi Baekhyun yang tengah belajar dari atas tempat tidur dengan sekantung keripik kentang di tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana Baekki, apa PR mu sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat tahu jika PR itu tidak akan selesai jika bukan dia yang mengerjakannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu tugas Baekhyun, tanggung jawab Baekhyun sebagai seorang siswa.

Baekhyun membalikkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan, tersenyum malu-malu seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sedikit lagi hyung..." Ne, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi akan ku telan buku ini, batin Baekhyun.

"Bagus, cepat selesaikan PR mu! Jika tidak, tidak ada jatah makan malam." ucap Luhan santai.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Oh God... tidak ada jatah malam hanya karena Matematika. Hell no! Siapa yang menciptakan Matematika di dunia ini! Baekhyun akan menelannya sebagai ganti menu makan malam.

"Tapi aku lapar hyung!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Mian, ini perintah ahjumma. Kau tidak boleh makan malam jika tidak menyelesaikan PR mu!" jawab Luhan cuek.

Oh... Eomma, batin Baekhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya,terlihat berpikir.

Dilihatnya jam weker yang berada di atas nakas samping meja belajarnya, masih ada waktu 30menit lagi sebelum jam makan malam usai. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mencari cara agar dapat keluar dari sini.

"Luhan hyung... aku lapar." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya melihatnya datar dan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya, takut terbujuk oleh wajah 'puppy' itu.

"Selesaikan dulu PR mu!"

"Ta-tapi aku lapar hyungg... Lapar sekali..." Baekhyun mulai memasang wajah memelas layaknya anak anjing yang minta makan pada manjikannya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Kyeopta! Teriak Luhan dalam hati.

"Tetap tidak bisa!"

"Luhannie Hyung..."Baekhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menggoyang goyang kan badannya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Tidak! Sekali tidak tetap tidak Baek!"

"Lulu hyung...Ayolah... kau bisa bantu aku mengerjakannya nanti. Jangan beritahu eomma..." wajah memelas Baekhyun bertambah jadi. Luhan mulai tergoda wajah memelas itu, sedikit kasihan pada dongsaeng imutnya satu ini.

"Tapi kau harus janji. Setelah makan malam lanjutkan PR mu ne!"

Baekhyun meletakan jari telunjuknya di ujung dagu, memasang pose berfikir.

'Sial, kenapa dia terus mengeluarkan aegyo!' Batin Luhan.

"Oke, aku janji! Ayo kita turun hyung!" ucap Baekhyun semangat, ia langsung menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa memikirkan wajah Luhan yang merah padam menahan niat untuk tidak memukul sepupunya yang cantik dan cute ini.

"Eomma, PR Baekki sudah selesai! Ayo kita makan!" teriak Baekhyun lalu duduk di meja makan diikuti oleh Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Mrs. Byun.

"Ne, tanya sendiri pada Luhan hyung!" jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Apa itu benar Lu?"

"Ne ahjumma." Jawab Luhan malas.

"Jadi apa aku boleh makan sekarang? Aku lapar sekali eomma..." lagi-lagi Baekhyun memasang pose imut sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar!" Mrs. Byun berjalan ke arah dapur, diikuti dengan Luhan yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"Ahjumma, apa Baekki selalu seperti ini?" tanya Luhan.

Mrs. Byun menghadap ke arah Luhan. "Eh, maksud mu Lu?"

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Apa Baekki selalu seperti ini Ahjumma, selalu bertingkah manja pada ahjumma? Hmm... ani, mungkin semua orang?"

"Umm... Baekki memang seperti itu Luhannie, sifatnya berubah semenjak Appanya 'pergi'. Dia jadi lebih manja pada orang yang dia kenal. Dan dia akan sangat sensitiv jika membahas tentang Appanya." Jawab Mrs. Byun disertai senyum yang menenangkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Luhan membalas senyum yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Luhan maju dan memeluk Mrs. Byun. Pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang telah lama Luhan rindukan.

"Aku mengerti hati Baekki ahjumma. Akupun akan sangat sensitiv jika membahas tentang 'kepergian' eommaku. Baekhyun masih beruntung mempunyai eomma yang cantik dan kuat seperti ahjumma. Tidak sepertiku yang tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi... kecuali ahjumma dan baekki." perlahan, mata cantik Luhan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Merindukan sosok eommanya yang sudah pergi mendahuluinya.

Mrs. Byun melepaskan pelukan Luhan, beralih menatap mata Luhan yang sudah terlihat basah dan cairan bening yang terus mengalir di pipinya, Mrs. Byun menghapus air mata itu, ia tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Jangan panggil aku ahjumma, mulai sekarang kau adalah anakku, hyung dari Baekki dan panggil aku Eomma. Karena aku akan menjadi Eomma mulai saat ini."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Jinjja ahjumma?"

Mrs. Byun menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Luhannie changi."

"Eo-eomma...!" Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi,bibirnya kelu. Ia langsung memeluk Mrs. Byun erat, meluapkan perasaan senang dan harunya di pelukan Mrs. Byun yang tengah mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur tersenyum melihat eomma dan 'hyung'nya yang tengah berpelukan erat. Bisa Baekhyun lihat sang eomma yang tersenyum manis menghadapnya.

'Sekuat apapun Luhan hyung, aku tahu ia memiliki masa-masa terpuruk saat kematian eommanya, begitu pula denganku. Aku mencoba menerima semua cobaan yang di berikan Tuhan pada saat itu. Luhan hyung benar, aku masih memiliki eomma yang kuat yang harus aku lindungi. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan hyung yang tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Aku janji hyung, aku akan menjaga eomma begitu juga aku akan menjagamu. Karena sekarang, kau adalah hyungku, yang akan aku jaga sama seperti eomma ku sendiri.' - Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... Aku kenyang..."teriak Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh oleh makanan.

Luhan melirik kearah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "Jika sudah selesai, cepat bereskan dan cuci mangkuk mu."perintah Luhan.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir tipisnya lalu menganguk malas.

"Anak pintar!" ucap Luhan lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"Oh ya Luhan hyung, aku akan kerumah Sehunnie. Apa hyung mau ikut denganku?"tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. "Um... Sehunnie, nuguya?"tanya Luhan.

"Teman satu kelasku..."

"Untuk apa kau berkunjung kerumahnya malam-malam begini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan,lalu mulai meletakan peralatan makan yg sudah bersih ke tempatnya. "Meminjam buku PR. Sehunnie pintar Matematika hyung. Sama sepertimu. "

"Hyung bisa mengajarkanmu, tidak usah mencontek punya orang lain! Tidak baik!"

"Tapi, hyung tidak mungkin mengajarkanku. Bukankah besok hari pertama hyung mulai kuliah lagi dan aku tidak mau eomma tau jika aku membohonginya..."

"... lagi pula eomma itu cerewet sekali, bisa-bisa aku tidak tidur malam ini." Baekhyun berkata pelan takut jika di dengar oleh eommanya yang sudah pergi tidur setengah jam yang lalu. "Kajja!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan mungil Luhan. Udara diluar begitu dingin, Baekhyun mengeratkan sweater putih yang masih terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya, ia memang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Apalagi angin malam seperti ini.

**Ting... Tong...**

Baekhyun menekan bell rumah besar tersebut. Ia terlihat menggosok kedua tangan mungilnya guna menghangatkan tangannya yang mulai terasa membeku.

**Cklek...**

"Aigoo... Sehunnie kenapa lama sekali?" ucap Baekhyun saat pintu tersebut terbuka."Kita kedi- ups!" baekhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan heran. Sepertinya salah alamat,batinBaekhyun.

"Hmm... Mianhae, sepertinya aku salah alamat." ucap Baekhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Namja itu masih berdiri dengan tatapan heran. Salah satu alisnya terangkat tanda tidak mengerti. "Nuguya?".

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat datang dengan sekaleng(?) soda di tangannya. "Jongin-ah, kenapa lama sekali?"

"Sehunnie!" pekik Baekhyun.

Sehun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. "Eoh... Baekki hyung, sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Sehun.

"Bisakah kau mempersilahkan tamu terhormatmu ini masuk! Kami kedinginan tau!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tersenyum malu lalu membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Silahkan tuan putri Byun Baekhyun, dan... eum, nuguya?"

"Luhan, Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilnya Luhan hyung!" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi, Xi Luhan imnida." Luhan memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

Baekhyun berjalan begitu saja ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut, sambil menarik tangan Luhan tentunya.

"Baekki, bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada temanmu?"

"Mianhae, Luhan hyung. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, ini sudah malam dan PR ku dikumpulkan besok pagi. Aku harus mengerjakannya malam ini juga." Baekhyun berkata tanpa melihat ke arah Luhan, ia terus berjalan dan duduk di sofa besar di ruang tengah rumah itu.

Hening... keadaan jadi hening sekarang.

Sehun masih berdiri di ambang pintu, sedari tadi ia hanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa besar dengan seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan yang juga berdiri di sampingnya.

Sehun hanya terdiam memandangi mereka. ah... Ani, tepatnya Sehun hanya memandangi sosok cantik yang berada di dekat Baekhyun. Entah mengapa jantung berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum Luhan. Perfect! Senyum seorang Luhan dapat membuat Sehun diam seperti orang bodoh. Padahal dia selama ini dikenal dengan sosok dingin dan cuek di hadapan orang lain. Well, pengecualian untuk Baekhyun sepertinya. -_-

"Hun, Sehun! Kenapa kau hanya diam?" Tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi berada di dekat Sehun yang heran dengan tingkah lakunya.

"A-ani, aniyo! Ayo masuk!" Sehun menjawab gelagapan dan segera berjalan masuk setelah menutup pintu 'rumahnya'.

"Ada apa Baekki hyung?"

"Hun-ah, bolehkah aku meminjam buku PR matematika mu?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Sehun duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengannya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah menebak jika kedatangan Baekhyun setiap malam hanya untuk **mencontek PR matematikanya! Jangan ditiru!**.

"Hyung, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk eoh?"

"Mwoo! Sibuk! Sibuk apanya? Dari tadi kau hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Kau tidak lihat itu!" Sehun mengarahkan tangannya, menunjuk ke arah layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan permainan dari playstation yang masih menyala di bawahnya. "Aku sedang bermain dengan temanku. Ck, menganggu saja."

Baekhyun melihat telivisi dan playstation tersebut. Inikah yang dikatakan sedang sibuk! Sibuk dengan game dan teman bodohnya ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun harus berkutat dengan Matematikanya. Oh, terkutuklah kau Sehun!

"Aku tidak mau tau! Pokoknya kau harus meminjamkan buku matematika itu sekarang juga! Jika tidak, semua kaset game mu akan aku hancurkan!" Baekhyun bersmirk ria(?) mengancam Sehun dengan kaset game adalah ide yang bagus. Karena Baekhyun sudah tahu jika kelemahan Sehun ada pada game-game bodohnya itu!

"Andwee! Jangan hyung, kumohon. Silahkan ambil apapun yang kau mau, tapi tidak dengan game ku!" Sehun memeluk kaset game nya erat, entah bagaimana ia secepat itu menyembunyikan kaset gamenya.

Baekhyun tersenyum nista(?) kearah Sehun. Berhasil! "Jadi dimana bukumu?"

"Ambil sendiri di kamarku hyung. Bukannya kau sudah sering menerobos kamarku untuk meminjam buku PR ku!" ucap Sehun dengan nada menyindir(?).

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu, ia mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena malu. Oh, aib nya terbongkar ternyata. Dia berjalan mendekati Sehun, lalu mengecup pipinya cepat. "Gomawo Sehunnie!" lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam masih memproses kejadian tersebut.

Setelah Sehun sadar barulah dia berteriak. "Baekki hyung! Ini menjijikan!"

Tinggalah Luhan dan Jongin ditempat dengan tatapan pokerface milik Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh...huh...huh... Sehunnie pabbo! Berani-beraninya dia membongkar aib ku di depan Luhan hyung dan temannya. Huh! Bisa-bisa image ku jadi buruk." Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang naik turun setelah berlari menaiki tangga sambil merutuki Sehun habis-habisan.

Sekarang ia tengah berada di kamar Sehun, kamar yang besar dan mewah dengan pintu balkon yang masih tebuka. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja belajar Sehun yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur berukuran king size nya. Seingat Baekhyun, kamar Sehun tidak seperti ini. Tidak terlalu besar dan mewah seperti ini. Oh, mungkin saja Sehun pindah menempati kamar yang lebih besar. Sehun kan orang kaya, pewaris perusahaan furniture terbesar di Korea. Semua hal mungkin terjadi disini.

"Dimana bukunya, kenapa tidak ada?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. Sedari tadi ia mencari buku PR sehun. Tapi hasilnya nihil. "Apa kamar ini baru saja Sehun tempati?"

**Brukk!**

"Aww!"

Kaki kecil Baekhyun tidak sengaja menendang sebuah koper besar yang terletak begitu saja di samping meja belajar tersebut. Menyebabkan koper tersebut terjatuh dan Baekhyun memekik sakit karena kakinya terbentur keras.

"Sehun, sedang apa kau? Apa makan malam sudah siap?"

Suara bass tersebut terdengar dari arah pintu kamar mandi. Membuat Baekhyun merenyit heran sekaligus takut. Suaranya sangat rendah, tapi terdengar, err... Sexy.

**Cklekk...**

Pintu putih itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang sampai kaki. Dia bertelanjang dada dan perut sixpack yang terlihat jelas. Sosok itu tidak melihat ke arah Baekhyun karena sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang masih basah. Entah mengapa wajah Baekhyun memanas melihatnya.

"Sehun, kenapa diam? Apa makan malam sudah siap?" tanya sosok itu lagi.

Merasa panggilannya tidak di jawab, dia pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sambil terus mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna abu-abu.

"Se- NEO!" Sosok itu berteriak keras dengan suara rendahnya. Mata bulatnya membesar karena melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?... Oh, RAKSASA IDIOT!"

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

Anyyeong, Filla dateng lagi dengan FF geje ini. Hihi

Maaf updatenya lama. Karena ada sesuatu yang buat Filla males ngetik.

Trus, nungguin EXO first box nya gak sabaran, eh pas udah keluar uang nya gak cukup. Cukupnya buat beli album baru doang :( itu juga yang buat Filla males ngetik. Ngerasa di PHP-in sama Baekhyun *kenapa Baekki*plakk.

Sekali lagi maaf updatenya telat.

Makasih banyak yang udah mau review. Makasih sarannya dan semuanya Readers tercintah*cup.

Semoga chapter ini memuaskan hati readers dan Baekyeol shippers sekalian *anggkat barner Baekyeol.

Terimakasih buat yang udah review : chika love baby baekhyun, parklili sweetyYeollie, Special bubble, StrawBaekry ,P.A, VitCB92, byunbebek. Maff belum bisa bales reviewnya atu-atu. Review lagi ne :)

Oke, last... mind to review?


End file.
